


Snow Ablaze

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boys Kissing, Decisive! Goku, Get Together, M/M, Stubborn! Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  An icy snow day provides a chance for Goku and Sanzo to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> Merry Christmas and this is a gift I hope whoever reads this likes.  
> I will update sometime soon, I've just been busy with other fics I'm not sharing and life.

They were at an Inn and it was snowing so hard, and the wind was howling and icy, that there wasn't a chance in hell that they'd be able to move on from here like Sanzo wanted to.

That was alright with Goku and the others, but he could tell that Sanzo was pissed that they were literally snowed in for who knew how long. Still, the Inn was clean, warm and cheerful, the food was excellent and they each had their own rooms.

Sanzo was going stir-crazy, he wanted to get back onto the road. Not only did they have an irritating, but important mission they had to get one with… but Sanzo didn't want to be stuck in one place too long where Goku could start something that would change their dynamic.

He'd seen the looks Goku had given him, he'd felt the small but lingering touches, the way Goku looked, more and more these days, that he had something he wanted reveal to Sanzo.

And, as much as Sanzo wanted to deny it, he had felt the change within himself… of how he viewed Goku. No longer was Goku just a saru child that he was taking care of, no more was he a simple-minded, naive bottomless-pit that had to be protected, though covertly, from those that would wish to either hurt or use him. 

Now, Sanzo was viewing Goku as a… confident, compelling young saru that made his heart race, his skin tingle where Goku had touched, his breath catch and his body yearn. It was maddening, this unexpected and unwanted desire for his charge.

Sanzo turned his head from the window, he'd been gazing outside at the swirling snow, when he heard the door open and in stepped the very person he'd been contemplating.

“What do you want, saru?” Sanzo asked, unusually forbearing.

“Can I… talk to ya 'bout somethin', Sanzo?” Goku replied, uncertain.

Sanzo felt his entire body still in sudden tension as he realized that Goku was probably about to… talk about the charged air between them.

“No, now get the fuck out!” Sanzo bit out, preemptively.

Not looking very surprised by Sanzo's abrupt, sharp retort, Goku just closed the door behind him and locked it, not listening to Sanzo's demand.

Sanzo could feel something very much, (but what fucking couldn't be since it involved the saru!), like panic crawling through him.

Gripping his gun tightly, Sanzo was just about to start shooting and yelling for the impudent saru to get the fuck out unless he wanted a bullet hole through his head, when Goku suddenly appeared in front of him with movements too swift for him to see… or counter as Goku carefully knocked the gun out of his hand and had him pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

Sanzo tried to break free, but found that Goku's grip was inescapable, though it was conspicuously gentle, around his wrists and his body was too evenly spread over his own as he held Sanzo down.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, Goku?!” Sanzo snapped out, in furious disbelief.

“I wanna talk to ya 'bout somethin' really important, Sanzo. An' I know that you've been avoidin' it. Please, just listen to me.” Goku softly answered.

Sanzo gritted his teeth as he once more tried to slip out of Goku's grasp, and once more was unable to. He didn't want to listen, he didn't want to hear what Goku was going to say… he just wanted to ignore everything that was unspoken between them and forget it.

Almost as if he knew what Sanzo was thinking, Goku said, seriously.

“This isn't gonna go away, Sanzo. Don't ya think we should confront it an' maybe… maybe we'll start somethin' that will make us even closer.”

Using his anger as a shield, Sanzo glared, incensed, up at Goku as he spat out.

“We don't need to be fucking closer! You've fucking followed me since I released your saru ass from that cave… and now we are always together thanks to this thrice-damned mission! I have you, that fucking perverted cockroach and Mr. polite-homicidal-unstable smile constantly around me. We don't need to be closer than we already are.”

Goku just stayed silent as he gazed down at Sanzo with a long-suffering but determined look slowly creeping on his face as if this is exactly what he'd expected to hear from his notoriously obstinate sun, but he'd been hoping for a different reaction nonetheless.

“Sanzo, I'm not gonna let ya just dismiss what's been growin' between us. I why ya wanna an' I know that ya think it's the only way… but you're wrong,” Goku looked a little stunned by what he'd said, but he still went on. “It's weird to say that cuz ya usually ain't wrong, but this time ya are. I love ya, Sanzo an' I've loved ya a long time… but lately I've been lovin' ya like a lover too than just cuz you're Sanzo.”

Goku hesitated for a moment, he could feel how tense Sanzo was, he could see the furious denial that Sanzo was trying to project… but he could also sense the carefully hidden, very fragile hope deep inside of Sanzo. It was buried under all of his sun's rage, his pain, and anger, his thorny walls and bitterly cold shields… and it was going to take him doing something drastic to slip through those nigh impossible to break defenses, but if he did, Goku knew that it might just break Sanzo.

He hesitated because he wasn't sure if he was enough to keep his hurting sun from breaking down completely. Goku knew that Sanzo was strong, but he'd come to the realization that maybe his cherished sun was too strong.

He'd been confused about what that could mean for a long time, until, while watching the dogged, uncompromising monk stubbornly continue on even though, that at the time, he'd been severely wounded and barely able to stand.

Sanzo didn't know how to stop striding forward full speed ahead, he didn't know how to just relax and completely trust that someone knew what they were doing for a change. He continued to rely on them all, true, but he did it in a way that suggested he was always going to be on the look out in case they made a mistake and got themselves killed. Basically, he was always on edge.

So, Goku made a decision here and now to spend however long it took to get Sanzo to trust that he wasn't going anywhere… no matter who or what tried to take him away.

“I'm really, really strong y'know. An' I'm always getting' stronger too.” Goku uttered, softly.

Sanzo went completely still. He knew why Goku had said that and he wanted to shoot the surprisingly perceptive saru straight through the knee-cap as his rage boiled… and his fear quieted just the slightest bit.

“Stop fucking bragging and let me the hell go!” Sanzo pointlessly demanded.

Goku just shook his head and continued on.

“I'm not braggin', I'm tellin' the truth. You know why I'm sayin' this an' ya know that I'm not gonna stop tryin' to make ya listen. It's ok to believe in me, that I'm not gonna go anywhere… that's I'm gonna be with you for as long as ya live.”

Sanzo could feel those seductive words piercing through his walls, one small crack at a time. He didn't know how to fight this, though, when one, small part of him had no wish to. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to stay stationary enough to allow Goku to catch him off guard and set his yearning heart ablaze with promises that the saru had no way of maintaining.

“You may be strong, saru… but you can't fight the very being inside of you. He may try to take you away from me… or the other way around. Your counterpart has no affection for me.” Sanzo cruelly tried to reason.

Trying to stave off his own doubts at this, Goku replied as firmly as he could.

“I dunno what he's like when he's out… but I don't think I believe he has no bond with ya. After all, even though I don't like it, he's me… an' I love ya, so he must feel somethin' for ya.” 

Scoffing, Sanzo retorted briskly.

“When he's out he plays… bloody, viciously and mercilessly. He feels nothing for me.”

Goku looked heartbroken but doubtful at Sanzo's declaration. Suddenly an idea came to him, a reckless, dangerous idea… but if it worked than he'd be able to disprove Sanzo's words.

“How 'bout ya ask him?” Goku burst out, excitably.

Staring, shocked, up into sincere golden eyes, Sanzo wondered if Goku had, for the moment at least, lost his saru mind.

“Are you fucking insane?! The only way I could do that was if you removed your limiter, and yet, he will attempt to gut me and slaughter anyone that comes across his path!” Sanzo stated, grimly.

“Not if ya surround me with ya Scripture. He won't get free an' you'll have ya answer.” Goku cut in hopefully.

Sanzo wanted to smack Goku's head so badly. Why the hells did this chimp think this was a good idea?

“I just told you, bakazaru, that he'd try to kill me, so how can your pea-sized brain think that this would be a good idea? Besides, he's only ever talked once and that was before this gods-damned mission.” Sanzo retorted, tartly.

Not looking deterred for an instant, in fact at Sanzo's revelation about his talking in that state even years ago, Goku looked even more determined.

“I just think that ya gotta be wrong. I mean, I dunno why he always attacks ya an' Gojyo an' Hakkai, but,” Goku paused, uncertain how to phrase this without upsetting Sanzo further, “I think that there some things that even me, in my true form, won't do. An' killin' ya or the other two are one of 'em.”

Closing his eyes in exasperation, and cursing the gods, Sanzo opened violet eyes to shoot Goku a 'you-are-an-idiot!' look as he said, frankly.

“You are not removing your limiter to test your hare-brained theory on whether or not you feral alter-ego would gleefully cut out my heart for fun.”

Looking very put out, and a little hurt that Sanzo would believe he'd ever put him in danger, Goku instead chose to lean down and press his lips to the corner of Sanzo's.

Sanzo gasped in surprise, enabling Goku to slip his tongue inside and explore. Sanzo tried not to respond, but Goku was making it very difficult as he swirled his tongue and gently flicked it against Sanzo's own. With a moan of surrender, Sanzo arched his neck and kissed back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, as Sanzo and Goku were sleeping, Goku eyes opened without warning and they were slitted. His hair suddenly waist-length, his ears tapered to long points and his fingers, clawed, Seiten Taisei was roused as he covertly looked around his surroundings.

Immediately spotting Sanzo, Seiten Taisei quietly got out of bed and to his feet and prowled to stand over the golden-haired monk's bed.

With almost imperceptible movements, Seiten Taisei Son Goku draped himself over Sanzo, softly purring as he went. 

Sanzo awoke with a start and gazed, in shocked disbelief, at the being over him.

“If you don't kill me, than I will fucking definitely kill that bakazaru!” Sanzo hissed out, furious.

Not responding to either the words or the tone Sanzo was using, Seiten Taisei instead just leaned down and licked Sanzo's collarbone, causing Sanzo to release a soft moan and arch up in surprised pleasure.

Very pleased with this reaction, the Sage brought his clawed hand up to Sanzo's chin and tilted his head up just slightly enough to leave Sanzo's bare neck, since he was wearing sleep pants and little else, on display for Seiten Taisei's mouth.

Not daring to move with those fanged teeth touching his neck, Sanzo found it hard to suppress his responses… both of them.

When he bit down hard, though not as hard as he probably could have, Sanzo arched up and moaned in conflicting reactions of pain and pleasure as molten fire spread throughout his body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a deep, purred, “Mine,” before he knew no more.

When he awoke the next morning, sore and bruised in places he'd never been before, Sanzo looked over to see Goku on his bed, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

Almost tempted to throw his fan at the idiotic saru for what his alter-ego had done last night, (no matter how much he'd enjoyed what was done to him), Sanzo decided that it was best to just let it go for the moment and go back to sleep… they wouldn't be leaving for awhile anyways, so he'd rest up and get his revenge when he was able to move without limping.

As he made his way to lay next to Goku on the saru's bed, after he'd hobbled to the bathroom to clean up some of the… mess on him, Sanzo was almost asleep when he could have sworn he heard soft, almost mocking laughter and a familiar, smug voice whisper.

“Now, wasn't that fun, Konzen?”

 

END.


End file.
